


Captain Canary Prompt: Sara steals Len’s food

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara secretly steals Leonard's food and the team was threatened to keep it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Canary Prompt: Sara steals Len’s food

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary Prompt from @zenasu17 : Sara steals Len’s food  
> Thanks for the prompt!  
> I don’t own LoT, nor its characters.

“Miss Saunders wishes to tell all of you that dinner is already served in the dining area.” The AI’s announcement was heard throughout the Waverider.

One by one, they came in the dining room seeing their plates already full with equally distributed portions of the pasta that Kendra made.

“Smells good, Ms. Saunders,” Stein said.

Kendra quickly replied, “Thank you Martin. I added spices to it. I hope you guys like it.”

Almost all of them were staring to eat when Sara entered.

“Pasta? Ohh, I love this. I love pasta, Kendra. I LOVE IT.”

They all stared at Sara as she quickly *devoured* a plate-full of pasta.

“Won’t she get sick?” Jax asked Ray who is beside him. “I’m not really sure. I hope not. Wow, I can’t even eat that fast and I’m bigger than her!”, Ray replied.

Sara looked at the plate next to her–still untouched. She looked up and counted the people present in the room and made the conclusion that Len isn’t there. Yet.

“Where is Snart? Why does he always arrive just when everybody’s done eating?”

Nobody answered because nobody knows why. Not even Mick.

She grabbed his plate and stole a third of Len’s food. Everybody is now looking at her as if she killed somebody.

“What? Want some?”, she innocently asks.

“Oh, birdie. You better put back the food you stole from his plate. He’s gonna get pissed. He doesn’t like people getting what is his,” Mick said, very carefully just so Sara could understand the gravity of this situation.

“That’s weird for someone who steals for a living. Well, one, you should’ve put more food on my plate so that I wouldn’t have to get some from his plate. And two, he’s not even here yet. He won’t notice. And he won’t know unless one of you tells him and you wouldn’t do that, will you?” She smiles but they all know that this is a threat.

“What’s for dinner?”, Len finally arrives.

All of them looked tense, except for Sara who continues munching on her pasta.

“I can’t do this. I’m out,” Jax immediately made an exit. Followed buy the rest of them. Their plan is to avoid getting between a possible fight between the two.

Fortunately, no fight happened. Snart didn’t notice. With this, Sara made that her routine. She knows she arrives at the dining room first so she gets a portion of food from Leonard’s plate, then she threatens to “severely injure” the person who would tell Snart about what she’s doing (even Mick was scared of this tiny woman now), and then Leonard would eat his remaining portion in peace.

One day, she stole too many pieces of meatloaf from Len’s plate that she had to share it to others.

“Mick, extra meatloaf! I know you want one. Jaaax, meatloaf? No? Ray? Rip?”

“No thanks. We’re full. Why don’t you ask Mr. Snart. For a change.”

(Did he really say the last part? Oh, I’d crush his bones.)

“Um, Len? Want some? I can’t finish everything. I’m so full that I’m so close to exploding. Please take it.”

“Alright. But next time, ask them to give smaller servings if you can’t finish the whole plate,” Leonard replied.

Ray almost choked. _Smaller servings? That lady could devour us all!_

* * *

 

Another announcement from Gideon saying that dinner is served. The team entered the dining room and to their surprise, Leonard is already with them, but no Sara. According to Gideon, she’s still taking a bath.

“What’s happening?”, Jax whispered. Kendra immediately replied, “I’m scared.”

“Calm down,” Mick whispered, “…act normal or we all suffer from the wrath of the assassin.”

They all stared at Leonard as he sat down. What happened next surprised all of them:

He got to his seat and stared at Sara’s empty chair and full plate. He then got his plate and transferred half of his mac n cheese onto Sara’s plate, which is now overflowing.

The teams’ mouths dropped. Even Rip, who doesn’t really all care about the team’s antics stopped eating and just stared at Leonard.

“What? Isn’t mac n cheese her favorite?”

The team took shallow inhales, wondering if he notices. Leonard saw their questioning faces. All their questions were answered by his quick response.

“Oh, I know she steals food from my plate. I don’t mind. We’re all even now. I’ve been stealing her liquor.”

Then they heard a loud shout from the quarters: “LEONARD SNART, YOU CROOK!”

They all laughed.

“That is why I always arrive late for dinner.”

 


End file.
